


Pocky Problems

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [24]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is away so Quatre consoles himself with some comfort food, only to be caught out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Place or Situation; Lonely Quatre fantasizes about his lover, Heero, whilst eating chocolate pocky. Heero walks in. Quatre on top, Heero bottom and uses pocky on Quatre.
> 
> Pairing: pocky x 4, 4x1
> 
> Food stuff: Chocolate dipped vanilla pocky.  
> .  
> Challenger: Jipushi Hotaru
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: May 2005 - ShenLong

Quatre sighed and opened the desk draw, pulling out a packet of his favorite treat. Chocolate dipped, vanilla pocky. He opened the packet and pulled one of the sticks out, eyeing it and then placing it in his mouth. He twirled it around for a moment, enjoying the taste of the sweetness and then nearly choked as the intercom buzzed.

"Winner," he gasped, hitting the button.

"Mr. Winner, would it be okay if I finished up now, sir? Everything is done," said the voice of his secretary over the intercom unit.

Quatre looked at his watch. _Shit! Five thirty already._ "Yes, Francine. You go home. I'll be finished shortly so I'll lock up on my way out."

"Thank you, Mr. Winner. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Francine," Quatre replied to the secretary and then pressed the button to disconnect the intercom. Turning in his chair, Quatre gazed out of the glass windows to the colony streets below. The artificial light was fading and people were scurrying home to dinner and their loved ones.

Sighing again, Quatre took out another piece of pocky and sucked it into his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be eating the sweet treat, but Quatre didn't care. It was a form of comfort food to him and he needed all the comfort he could get at the moment. 

A wave of envy rolled over him as thoughts of the colony inhabitants returning to their loved ones and sharing intimate moments with each other invaded his mind. He was putting off going home for as long as possible. Home wasn't the same without Heero there.

Heero.

The man had become his personal bodyguard after the wars which had surprised Quatre almost as much as it had Heero; after all, the guy had disappeared for a while there and no one knew where he'd gone. Then, out of the blue he'd surfaced on Quatre's doorstep asking for a job.

The job had been duly given, Quatre happy to help out any of his fellow pilots and after a few short months Quatre began to wonder how the hell he'd managed without the Japanese man. Their friendship grew until they were almost inseparable, then an assassination attempt on Quatre's life had changed all that. It was then that Quatre realized he loved the dark haired man as more than a friend. Staring at Heero's still body upon the hospital bed, swathed in bandages from the surgery he'd had to remove three bullets, bullets that had been meant for him; Quatre began to understand the feelings he held inside for this charismatic man.

He'd confessed his attraction at Heero's bedside, unaware that Heero was awake and heard every word.

Things, as they say, developed from there.

Now Quatre had an excellent bodyguard during the day and a wonderful lover to share his bed at night.

Only problem was, Heero wasn't here at the moment. He was out of town looking into some new security for a conference that Quatre was to attend; hence the comfort food.

Quatre took another piece of pocky and sucked on it. Just thinking about his blue eyed lover set his blood on fire and a hollowness settled in his gut.

He missed Heero.

Heero had been gone for just three days, but it may as well have been three years to Quatre. Quatre hated being apart from his lover; hated going home to an empty house; well, there were the servants, but they didn't count in Quatre's opinion. Most of all he hated the big, lonely bed. He wanted his human teddy bear back; and soon.

Another piece of pocky entered his mouth as Quatre thought about the lonely nights. He longed for Heero's touch, the soft caresses, the sweet kisses and the heat of Heero's body as he thrust deep inside that warm, moist channel, pounding against muscular thighs with each push of his cock.

_Ah, fuck!_ The familiar throbbing in his groin alerted him to the problem he'd suffered with for the last three days. His cock was now aching and hard in his pants.

With Heero's absence, Quatre was without sex and that didn't sit well with the blonde. He enjoyed a steady diet of sex, craved it to the point of obsession almost, and with Heero's absence not only was his heart suffering, but his cock too. He'd been good so far and avoided touching himself other than for toilet or hygiene purposes, but even that was becoming hard; his patience was fast running out and his balls fast filling up with his need.

Thinking about his absent lover wasn't helping his cause any either.

Another stick of pocky and the blonde sucked happily on the end, rolling his tongue over the chocolate, enjoying the feel of it melting in his mouth. It felt good to have something in his mouth to suck on, another reminder of his missing lover.

Quatre groaned. It was no good, he simply couldn't keep his mind off his lover and the more he thought of Heero, the hornier he got. He'd tried, oh Allah, how he'd tried to abstain from touching himself, from finding his release, but Allah forgive him, he couldn't take it any longer.

Quatre's hand slid into the now open fly of his pants and teased at his cock. The organ was wet and swollen, throbbing with need. He ran his fingers lightly over the head, spreading the precum before rubbing along the length and hissing with pleasure. He shifted in his seat and undid the button, slipping his trousers down to his knees, his boxers soon following.

His tongue played with the stick of pocky in his mouth whist his hands sought to stimulate his cock and balls. Quatre closed his eyes and let the sensations course through him, imagining it was his lover's hands upon his flesh playing with him so perfectly.

"Couldn't wait for me?"

Quatre jumped a mile out of his chair, his heart beat erratically and he choked on a piece of pocky.

Heero thumped him on the back.

"H...H...Heero?" Quatre managed to gasp as he spat out the errant piece of pocky.

The Japanese man smirked.

"You... You're not due back for another two days," he stammered.

"I got finished early, but if that's the way you feel I'll go back and return in a couple of days." Heero turned and went to head for the door.

"NO!" Quatre lunged after his lover intent on stopping him; problem was, he forgot about his trousers that were still bunched around his knees and in his haste he went sprawling.

Luckily a pair of strong arms caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Thanks." Quatre pulled himself upright and took advantage of the moment to steal a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against Heero's and slid his tongue across Heero's bottom lip.

The warm body in his arms, combined with the mouth firmly attached to his didn't leave Heero unaffected. Feeling the push of the tongue against his bottom lip, Heero opened his mouth and let his boyfriend's tongue in to roam around at will, his own reciprocating. His lover tasted sweet, the traces of the chocolate and vanilla pocky hiding inside the warm cavern waiting for Heero to discover.

They pulled apart, panting a little and gazed deep into each others eyes.

"I missed you," said Quatre softly.

"I missed you too," replied Heero. "I got through as quickly as I could without compromising the security."

"I'm glad." Quatre pressed against his lover. "Need you," he murmured and feathered kisses along the slender throat.

"Need you too. Want to touch you, feel you," came the husky reply as Heero pressed his own body firmly against Quatre's and grinding his hips.

"Oh, Allah," groaned Quatre as his hands drifted over the cloth of Heero's shirt and down to cup the firm ass. He could feel Heero's muscles bunching beneath the clothing and was desperate to feel skin against skin. His own pants were around his ankles now and his naked cock pressed against the roughness of Heero's trousers, arousing the blonde further.

Heero's hands found their way underneath Quatre's shirt tail and up the smooth skin of the business man's back. He traced idle patterns, smiling as he felt the skin shiver beneath his fingertips. A moan escaped his lips as Quatre's fingers began rubbing over his ass, the touch teasing through the fabric. "I can't wait," he murmured into the blonde locks. "Need you now."

Quatre managed to recall some of his brain cells and pull slightly away. He led them to the desk, stepping out of his pants on the way.

Heero spotted the open packet of pocky on the desk and raised an eyebrow. "Quatre, you know you're not supposed to eat that stuff."

"Well, you weren't here and I needed something to suck on."

"I'll give you something to suck on," said Heero and quickly undid his pants, bringing his stiff cock out to the air.

"Mmmm... Now that's something better than a pocky stick," murmured Quatre as he looked on in appreciation. Seconds later he sank to his knees and took the head of Heero's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly.

"Fuck that's good," moaned Heero as his hips gave small thrusts. He loved it when Quatre sucked him off.

Quatre's mouth was too busy to be able to reply with words so he simply sucked harder to show his agreement.

Heero's mind swirled with the pleasure that Quatre's mouth was gifting him and he did his best not to thrust too hard into the blonde's mouth. He could feel his excitement building and ached for the fall into nirvana, but he really wanted his lover's cock buried inside him when he did. Gently he eased himself from Quatre's mouth and gazed into the glazed teal eyes. "Fuck me," he demanded.

"Now how can I possibly refuse such a request?" said Quatre as he raised himself to his feet and yanked Heero's pants down at the same time. With his lover's lower half now also naked, Quatre pushed Heero towards the edge of the desk. "Spread for me," he stated.

Heero bent over and grasped the edge of the desk, spreading his legs as he did so. He heard Quatre rummage around in one of the desk drawers and then drop a tube of familiar lube to the top of the blotter. His cheeks were spread and knowing fingers teased along his cleft.

With Heero spread before him, Quatre slid his fingers along the crevice, keeping the touch light as he teased the sensitive nerves. He smiled as the hole flexed in anticipation. Looked like Heero's body had missed his cock as much as Quatre's cock had missed Heero's body.

"Don't tease," muttered Heero as he shoved his ass back against those tormenting digits. "Need you inside."

"Impatient, aren't we," stated Quatre as he reached for the lube and coated his fingers generously. Seconds later he was working two fingers in and out of the compliant passage.

"Fuck," groaned Heero. "More, I want more."

Keeping a wicked smile on his face at the wanton begging of his lover, Quatre shoved a third finger into Heero's channel, stroking along the inner walls and stimulating the nerves. The inner muscles rippled against his fingers, squeezing and releasing as he continued prepping Heero.

Heero's eyes had closed and a series of grunts and pants came from his lips as Quatre stretched his passage. It felt good and he was eager to have Quatre's cock buried inside as soon as possible.

Deeming Heero to be prepared to accept his cock, Quatre removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. He slicked himself up, watching as Heero turned around and sat up on the desk.

Strong arms lifted his weight to the desk top and Heero sat there for a moment admiring the view of his lover spreading the gel along his ample length. With a wicked smirk he lay back on the desk and drew his legs up, bending his knees and resting the heels of his feet on the desk surface. He snaked a hand down between his legs and grasped his own arousal, giving it a few tugs to ease the ache.

"Nice," said Quatre as he moved to stand between Heero's spread thighs and the edge of the desk. He placed his hands on Heero's hips and pulled the man towards him, aligning his cock with Heero's entrance and then thrusting forwards.

"Aa," moaned Heero as he was suddenly impaled, the burn of penetration registering in his brain as his sheath stretched to accommodate the thickness of Quatre's penis.

"So hot, so tight," murmured Quatre as he paused to allow Heero to settle and accept the intrusion. Unable to wait too long, Quatre began to circle his hips, rocking slowly against Heero and driving the other man to insanity.

"Either you're going to fuck me or I'll take matters into my own hands," growled Heero, unhappy at the languid movements of the blonde.

"Temper, temper," replied the blonde as he continued to tease and torment with the slow movements. Quatre knew Heero wanted it hard and fast but Quatre wanted to take his time and savor the feelings, enjoy the slow friction.

Grunting softly, Heero reached his hands behind the blonde and located Quatre's cheeks. He dipped a finger between them and ran it along the cleft, teasing the sensitive nerves and causing the blonde to moan. Heero's eyes alighted on the packet of pocky still sitting on the desk and an evil thought entered his head. _If Quatre was hell bent on taking this slow and tormenting the living daylights out of Heero then Heero was going to have some payback._

Carefully, so as not to alert the Arab to his intentions, Heero snagged a couple of sticks of pocky from the packet. He shuffled them in his fingers and brought them to Quatre's backside. Still teasing at that small entrance, Heero maneuvered the pocky sticks until he had the chocolate coated tips at the tiny hole. Gently he began to push and the pocky sticks entered Quatre's passage.

"Ahhh... What the fuck?" moaned Quatre as he felt something slender sliding inside his passage.

Heero smirked and continued to probe with the pocky sticks. "You going to fuck me hard?" he asked.

The blonde looked down and smiled. "No."

"Hn." Heero began to slide the pocky sticks in and out of Quatre's channel. The chocolate had melted a little and made the slide of the sticks easier. Diligently Heero worked the treat in and out, easing them in a little further each time in his search for Quatre's sweet spot.

Quatre could feel the slide of something slender in and out of his body and finally his brain recovered enough to figure out what Heero was doing. "Pocky?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice. "You're fucking me with a stick of pocky?"

Heero smirked. "Hai."

"I have news for you, Heero. If you think that by fucking my channel with a piece of pocky is going to get me to take you harder than you have another thing coming."

"The idea is to have us both coming," retorted Heero as he shoved the pocky sticks in again and finding what he sought.

"Ahhh!" groaned Quatre as his body convulsed with pleasure.

"A sweet treat for a sweet spot," snickered Heero. 

"Bastard!"

"Fuck me then."

"Nnnn..." moaned Quatre as Heero found his prostate again. "Okay, okay. You want it hard then hang on. I'm going to fuck you into next week." Quatre's muscles bunched and strained as the Arab began to move, his pace increasing as he began to slam into Heero.

With the pace increasing more to his liking so Heero pushed the pocky sticks in a little further and then let his fingers rest against the ends. As the blonde thrust against him and then pulled out so Quatre's ass would move back towards Heero's fingers and the ends of the pocky sticks would connect with his fingertips and push them against Quatre's prostate.

The blonde was being driven mad.

Heero's channel was clenching around his cock whilst the pocky sticks were tormenting his prostate and Quatre was caught in the middle of a dual pleasure assault. His eyes glazed, mouth hung open as he panted and thrust. Sweat slicked over his skin, plastering his bangs to his face as he began to climb towards the pinnacle.

"That's it, Quatre. Fuck me hard, give it to me. Pound my ass into next week, I need it," encouraged Heero as his head thrashed from side to side and his heels dug into the desk top.

With the force of Quatre's thrusts so the desk began to move a little forcing Quatre to follow or slide out of that moist heat. He groaned as his prostate was struck again and the ensuing jerk of his body pushed his cock head against Heero's prostate and sent the body beneath him arching wildly.

"So good," cried Heero as he pushed up to meet Quatre's thrusts, drawing the blonde deeper into his body.

"Fuck, Heero. I'm gonna cum," groaned Quatre as he tried to blow the droplet of sweat from his nose.

"Then come," replied Heero as he reached between their straining bodies to locate his own cock and fist the organ.

Grunts, moans and pants filled the office as each man strained to reach the precipice, teetering on the brink and wanting nothing more than to tip over the edge.

Quatre was the first to fall, the double assault to his body being his downfall. He gave a keening wail as his muscles stiffened and his cock swelled that last bit before shooting his load deep into Heero's channel. The feeling of the pocky sticks pressing against his prostate driving the pleasure higher as his seed left his body and the waves of orgasm crashed over him.

With his lover's fall into nirvana so Heero began to jerk a little harder at his own cock, determined to find his release and join his lover on the plane of bliss. The heat flooding his channel, bathing his insides triggered his own release and with a guttural scream he tumbled into paradise. His cock jerked, his body spasmed, and his thick, creamy essence spurted from the tip to land on his belly and dribble over his fingers.

They lay together on the desk top, each shuddering as the pleasure of their respective climaxes rippled through them leaving them both spent and sated. Quatre was the first to move, lifting himself up from between Heero's thighs and withdrawing his now flaccid penis from inside his lover. The pocky sticks shifted and brushed his prostate causing him to moan in pleasure and he reached behind to pull them out and toss them to the waste basket thinking how lucky he was that only the chocolate on them had melted and the rest of the sticks remained intact.

Heero levered himself from the desk once his partner's weight was gone. As he moved so some of the congealing semen dribbled down his side and onto the desk. Standing, Heero looked at the small puddle and smirked. _Lucky Quatre had a blotter on his desk, the thing was going to be working overtime to soak up that little lot._

Quatre found the box of tissues and cleaned himself off before passing the box to Heero and retrieving his clothing. They dressed in silence, there being no need for words as each enjoyed the sated feeling running through their blood. Finally they were both dressed and presentable enough to leave the building.

"Let's go home and grab a shower," said Heero softly as he kissed his lover.

"I think I'd like to grab more than the shower," replied Quatre cheekily and gave Heero's ass a gentle squeeze.

"You're insatiable," chuckled Heero.

"Only with you," came the quiet reply. Quatre grabbed his briefcase and then went to pick up the packet of pocky before Heero's hand to his wrist stopped him. He looked up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"No, Quatre. You know you're not supposed to eat too much of that stuff," said Heero with a warning look.

"Who said anything about eating it?" Quatre gave his lover a lewd once over and then winked. Stuffing the pocky into his pocket he turned to leave the room. "You coming?" he asked from the doorway.

"Already did that, but I guess I can always go another round," returned Heero and followed his lover from the room wondering just what else they could get up to with a packet of pocky.

~ Owari ~


End file.
